starwars_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Force healing
Force healing, Force heal, or Cure was a power that used the Force to accelerate the natural healing process rapidly. Effects Initial levels required meditation, but greater aptitude usually granted faster regeneration, without need of meditation. Greater levels of attainment were also able to mend far more severe injuries, even major damage to flesh and bone and even going as far as to mend internal damage, such as damage to the heart, lungs, and so forth. This was shown in a more perverse form by Darth Vader, but was properly utilized by the most skilled of Jedi. However, there were limitations, stemming if not from the nature of Force healing, then at the very least from the individual, as Force-users were not seen to regenerate lost matter. Jedi healers used this power to diagnose and treat the ailments of their patients. A notable case of this use of Force healing was Cilghal using the Force to cure Mon Mothma of a molecular poison that was incurable by conventional means, although strictly speaking the method of healing involved Cilghal's Force-powered detection and removal of the nanomachines afflicting Mon Mothma rather than a direct application of Force energy against the damaged cells themselves. A variation of this power was Force Purification, as well as Force Assist which was a Force technique that enabled the user to heal people other than themselves, and with enough concentration, the user was able to heal others bodies and minds simultaneously. Practitioners were many, as were examples of its utilization. Ki-Adi-Mundi used this Force power to heal a broken collar bone almost completely by meditation after the ambush of Jabba the Hutt's minions, during Mundi's mission to find Sharad Hett. Ben Kenobi used a basic form of this ability on Luke Skywalker after the latter's confrontation with Tusken Raiders on Tatooine in 0 BBY. At least some members of a species native to Brodo Asogi possessed this technique, while the Jedi of the New Jedi Order used this ability in the form of a healing trance. After fighting Sate Pestage and being wounded in the Senate Office, Kit Fisto healed himself while on his way to Padmé Amidala's apartment. Alternate applications Although it was believed that malevolent Force-users could not employ Force healing, this was a wrong assumption. The dark side could in fact be used to heal, but, twisted by the dark side, such power came at a terrible price. The most 'benign', to the user at least, of these side effects was the healing being temporary, and requiring renewed applications or constant concentration to remain active. Among the dark side practitioners despite this discouraging result was Dessel Bane. By focusing on the pain and anguish of others, he fueled the dark side and could sustain or invigorate himself. After being poisoned by the Brotherhood of Darkness, he resorted to using this form of Force Healing to keep himself alive long enough to reach Caleb, a true Force healer. This survival he accomplished by murdering a farmer's children before the man's eyes—the pain of the children's death coupled with their father's agony prior to his own death was enough to sustain Bane for hours. The Dark Lord would use this power periodically over his career despite his Orbalisk armor fulfilling a regenerative function. Perhaps the most curious example of the dark side's cost of living is the case of the ancient Dark Lord Sion, the Lord of Pain. Sion could focus on his own pain and agony, using it to fuel the dark side and recover from grievous wounds nearly instantly. Sion's capability with this technique appeared almost perfect, but over time, his injuries accumulated to such a degree that he was in constant agony. This, however, he welcomed, as it fueled his power. To accomplish this task, he channeled the Force constantly to literally hold his shattered body together. Fortunately for Sion, it was very much a circular power: more pain beget more power, more power beget more capacity, more capacity beget more pain. Medical staff examining his body concluded that it should be pulling itself apart, so damaged was his physical shell. Sion died only when Meetra Surik sowed doubt in Sion's mind, convincing him that his Force-dependent "life" was not worth existing. Decades before Sion, Exar Kun was subject to somewhat similar healing when his shattered body was restored to wholeness after being crushed in the tomb of Freedon Nadd. It was unknown, though, whether this was the work of Kun himself or the spirit of Freedon Nadd himself working Sith magic. Dark Transfer There existed a related Force power possessed by a descendant of Darth Vader named Cade Skywalker. This power had the ability to bring others back from the brink of death, healing mortal wounds. His usage coincided with times of intense emotional distress. Cade believed he had to call upon the dark side in order to access the talent, but his former Jedi Master Wolf Sazen disputed this, believing that with proper training, the light side could accomplish such a feat as well, a position later proven correct.Star Wars: Legacy 46: Monster, Part 4 A'Sharad Hett also learned this ability and mastered it after combining knowledge from Karness Muur, Andeddu, and Cade Skywalker, to the extent he was able to even heal himself from death. Appearances * * *''Star Wars: Knight Errant'' *''Star Wars: Path of Destruction'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Evil Experiment'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Death of Hope'' *''Jango Fett: Open Seasons'' *''Rogue Planet'' *''The Approaching Storm'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The New Face of War'' *''Shatterpoint'' * *''Star Wars: Republic: The Battle of Jabiim'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Outlander'' *''Star Wars: Republic 59: Enemy Lines'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''Changing Seasons'' *''MedStar I: Battle Surgeons'' *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Siege of Saleucami'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Hidden Enemy'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War *''Star Wars: A New Hope'' *''Shadows in the Force'' *''Allegiance'' *''Star Wars Galaxies'' *''Star Wars: Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' * *''Shadows of the Empire'' novel *''Super Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars: The Truce at Bakura'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith'' *''Dark Empire II'' *''Star Wars: Champions of the Force'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Children of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Star Wars: Specter of the Past'' *''Star Wars: Vision of the Future'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Kenobi's Blade'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Crisis at Crystal Reef'' *''The New Jedi Order: Dark Tide II: Ruin'' *''The New Jedi Order: Balance Point'' *''The New Jedi Order: Recovery'' *''The New Jedi Order: Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''The New Jedi Order: Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''The New Jedi Order: Star by Star'' *''The New Jedi Order: Dark Journey'' *''The New Jedi Order: Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''The New Jedi Order: Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''The New Jedi Order: The Unifying Force'' *''Legacy of the Force: Betrayal'' *''Legacy of the Force: Tempest'' *''Legacy of the Force: Exile'' *''Legacy of the Force: Sacrifice'' *''Legacy of the Force: Revelation'' *''Legacy of the Force: Invincible'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Vortex'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Ascension'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Apocalypse'' *''Crucible'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Broken'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 11: Ghosts, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 15: Claws of the Dragon, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 16: Claws of the Dragon, Part 3'' }} Notes and reference Category:Alter powers Category:Control powers Category:Force healing Category:Light side powers